Scarlet Vargas
"And now that I'm here, I wouldn't rest until these new claws were rammed through Violet's chest." -Scarlet Vargas. Scarlet Fiona Vargas is Violet McCleary's hateful cousin. She was a little girl who was bullied her whole life, and Violet's mother was the only one she felt close to. But after Violet's mom's disappearance, Scarlet immediately blamed Violet and desired revenge. Firstborn Saga She made her first cameo at the end of Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, standing in a dark corner, wishing to ram her claws through Violet's chest. In the one-shot, "The Path of Scar", Scarlet tells her story of how she came to join Lord Gnaa's evil group. In said one-shot, Dr. Eggman built the same machine Father made and fused Scarlet with a cat, using a Chaos Emerald to give Scarlet an upgrade compared to Violet. After gaining her longer claws and more powerful shurikens and speed, Gnaa's minions sent their own henchmen to attack her, to which she had no trouble killing them all. But while Gnaa found her impressive, Ganondorf did not trust her, and therefore implanted her with the Dark Flame, so at the first sign of betrayal, the flame would go out and she'll die. In Attitude Adjustment, Scarlet was seen playing with the red Chaos Emerald during a scene in Gnaa's Lair. Later in that story, Scarlet went with Ganondorf to buy the Giant Fanny off of Principals Smelling and Sauerbraten. When the main group broke into the Sooper Detention Center, Scarlet ran off to try and kill Violet, but ended up getting into a fight with Yang. The Twin Boy was about to kill her until he gazed upon her beautiful features. He decided to help her up, which resulted in her kicking his crotch and running off. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Scarlet went with Ganondorf to recruit The Terrible Toxic Four, then hung with Dr. Eggman at his base, knocking out Abby as she tried to attack him, then singing along in his song. In the one-shot "Scarlet's Lullaby", Scarlet sang about herself killing Violet, with Leo and Lehcar singing with her. In Final Preparations, Scarlet accompanied Lehcar, wreaking havoc downtown, before revealing their selves and battling Rachel and Violet. When Lehcar and Scarlet fled, Rachel and Violet were framed. When they returned to Brotherhood HQ, Leo and Yllaw gave Kweeb to them as a present, and Scarlet decided to play with him first, making him sing "Bad Reputation" with her. Afterwards, Kweeb tried telling her to come to the good side, but she refuted. She and Lehcar later were beaten by Kweeb at the base, then accompanied Ganondorf to Moonbase for the two of them to wreak havoc and destroy it. They were encountered by Rachel and Violet, who fought them down a huge walkway outside. In the end, Lehcar and Scarlet were defeated, but they escaped with Ganondorf. In "Lehcar and Scarlet's Nightmares", Scarlet had a nightmare where she was stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean, watching Yang sail by with Violet. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Scarlet mostly accompanied Lehcar EiznekCm, and was still desperate to kill Violet. During the invasion on Chicago, Scarlet was knocked unconscious by Parallax, but Violet saved her. She brought her to rest by a river, but still didn't forgive Violet. Shortly before Ganondorf's rise to power, Scarlet and Violet finally faced in a duel in the same room Violet fought the Kids Next Door in Mt. Malladus. The fighting stopped when the others walked in with Violet's mother, Victoria McCleary. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Scarlet is married to Yang Bean, and the two have a daughter named Berry, who inherited Scarlet's cat features. In a one-shot called "Anger", the two had to go see the school principal after their daughter, Berry Bean, injured Rupert Dickson and sent him to the hospital. In that same one-shot, the principal seemed rather perverted and tried to smooth talk Scarlet, only to end up being beat to a pulp by Berry. Following the one-shot "Anger", in "Apology", Scarlet and Yang brought Berry to St. Sanban's Hospital so she could apologize to Rupert. In the one-shot "Pouncing", Scarlet and her daughter, Berry Bean, playfully pounced on Yang. Major Battles *Scarlet vs. Yang Bean. *Scarlet vs. Sector V. *Scarlet and Lehcar vs. DNK Troops and shadows. *Scarlet and Lehcar vs. Violet and Rachel. *Scarlet and Lehcar vs. GUN Troops. *Scarlet vs. Violet McCleary. *Scarlet, Lehcar, Katie, and Mandy vs. Zant. *Scarlet vs. Mr. Shocknbockn. Relationships Violet McCleary Scarlet has a strong hate for her cousin, Violet. She's determined to ram her new claws through Violet's chest. Yang Bean Scarlet and Yang fell in love and got married in the future. Negatar Gnaa Scarlet joined Lord Gnaa's ranks after explaining her hatred for Violet and she quickly gained the Dark Master's trust. Berry Bean Berry is Scarlet's daughter in the future. The two seem to share a close bond. Ganondorf Ganon seems the most untrusting for Scarlet and she is seen hanging around him the most. Scarlet doesn't really like him. Dr. Eggman Eggman made Scarlet into what she is. The two are together sometimes. Lehcar EiznekCm Scarlet developed a quick friendship with Ganondorf's daughter. The two chicks of darkness wreak much havoc in Firstborn. Appearance She has light brown hair cut to her elbows, green eyes, black cat ears and a tail. She wears a black denim jacket, green tank top, green skirt, and lace-up army boots. Edits Originally, Scarlet wielded an ax and had an 'X' scar on her right cheek. Her ax was scrapped, and, despite her nickname being "Scar", the 'X' scar was removed, as it subtracted from her beauty. For her curse, Ganondorf planted her with the Dark Flame, a small, invisible purple flame by her heart that would go out if she betrays Ganon. Personality Scarlet is mean and spiteful, and has a strong hate for her cousin, Violet. She loves eating meat, including little bugs. Powers Like Violet, Scarlet has catlike reflexes and abilities. However, since the machine that fused Scarlet had a Chaos Emerald, her powers are an upgrade to Violet's. She can run and climb faster, has longer claws, and throws bigger, more destructive shurikens. Stories She's Appeared In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others< The Great Galactic Race The Path of Scar Attitude Adjustment Operation: DEATH-EGG The Daughter of Evil Scarlet's Lullaby Final Preparations Legend of the Eight Firstborn Double Act Anger Pouncing Gallery Scarlet-Fiona-Vargas.jpg|Person whom Scarlet was based from. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Metahumans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists